My Live Because of you
by NCJVG
Summary: An old man walks around remembering his love. What has to do with Harry making a strange potions on his first day back at Hogwarts. HP/SS MPREG in later chapters
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Love is a strange thing" he said softly. He gently stepped out of his shoes and walked to the closed doors of his closed. "Love nobody needs it yet everybody wants it". The man had ones loved yes with all his heart but it ended badly. Why, he did not know. It had been so many years. He could still feel the touch of his love. But had been long gone. "Over twenty-five years I have not seen you my love" says the man as he picks up a picture of his love. The man was still very young in that picture and he was smiling. The man sighs as he watches how his love moves around in the picture. He remembered that day. It was the day he told his love he was pregnant and that they were going to have the family they both wanted so badly. The man sighs again and skims his hand trough his hair. After all these years it was still the same because his love told it made him how he was. How he missed his love. They had truly loved each other and know it was all over. His heart still went still out to the man in the picture. The man knew his love would never return.

The man slowly walks to his favorite chair near the fire where there were to beautiful forest green wingback chairs. One was very much more worn will the other was just brand new. They had bought these chairs when they moved in to home he still lived in. the man sat down in the worn chair and watch wishful to the other chair. He smiled and the fond memories of the sort time they spend together in these chairs.

Suddenly somebody knocks on the door. He sighs as he stands up from his worn out chair. It was probably his son or his neighbor how took turns of checking in on him to see if he was still alive. He did not mind that it was just they always came on bad moments of the day, most of the time when he was asleep or dreaming how times used to be. The man moved slowly to the door while calling: "I coming don't get your knickers in a twist son". The man opened the door and looked slowly up. There he was his love in al it's glory. And suddenly the man drops to the ground in a faint. While his love rushes forward to catch his precious love.

**A.N.**

**Hey Everbody I hope you like it. It is a little peak in what I hope will be a great story so please Read an Review and sone (I hope the next chapter will be up)  
**


	2. Chapter 1 How it all started

**Chapter 1 How it all started.**

"Harry wake up, Harry mate wake up" called a frantic Ron. They were running late and they had the worst class of all Potions with Snape. On the first day of their seventh year of Hogwarts

"Five more minutes Mrs. Weasley" Harry mumbled unintelligent. As he turns around and pulls the blankets over his head.

"Harry, mate you have to get up. We got Snape until lunch and if you wake up right now. We can nick some toast from the Great Hall" yelled Ron as he pushes Harry out of his bed.

"SNAPE" Harry said with a little skip in his voice, "are you certain that we got Snape right now" Harry asked while rubbing his bottom as he looks up from under the blankets. He slowly stands up "But I thought I dropped potions last year" he says confused.

"You get dressed and I will explain things" Ron said seriously. "You see mate that all pure bloods have to brew a potion named the soul mate potion. That potion tell us how our soul mate. If sat soul mate is under the seventeen than he or she will not be sown in the reflection of the potion, and the other person will have to wait until his or hers other half makes the potion".

"Then why muggleborns don't have to make it?" Harry asked will pulling on his pants and pulling his school robes over his head. "And why would I have to make it if my mother was a muggleborn?"

"I don't know mate but I do know that you have make it. Besides it probably has to do something with the pure bloods being so on keeping their blood pure" Ron told Harry while they walked quickly trough the common room out of the portrait hall and walked down stairs to Great hall to get some toast and then to make it to their class.

"He Ron, how is Hermione taking that she can't make the potion?" Harry asked softly. "She probably flipping out right."

"I'm not so sure. The last thing I heard from Ginny is that she sulking in the library and searching for a reason why she can't make" Ron sad softly will looking ahead. "I think she is afraid that I see somebody else and her. She thinks that I will dump her if I find my soul mate. I tried to assure here that she is my soul mate but she doesn't believe me."

Harry looked at Ron and feels for his friend. He and Hermione were made for each other. Just last year after a big fight Ron went too apology and at the same time confessing is love for here in the middle of the common room, of course by accident. Many bets where lost that day because everybody was convinced that Hermione would tell him that she loves him. Harry smiled fondly at that memory he simply wished that he would find love like that. To have family with that one person he would love with all his heart, but he knew that would never happen because he preferred male to female. He hoped that his soul mate would be male, because he didn't know what to if his soul mate would be a female. But one good thing would be if his soul mate would be female then at least he would have his family and he would love them with all his heart. With this internal conflict he walks to the Great Hall in company of his best friend. When he looks up he sees something that doesn't belong there, a potions classroom.

"Ron pinch me I believe I'm still dreaming" Harry says softly."

"Auch" Harry cries out "Not that hard, I have to make a potion then at least I need my arm."

"That's correct mister Potter" comes from a smooth silky voice behind Harry and Ron. "though I doubt that you will make it correctly."

**A.N. Well I hope that you like it. I am already working on the next chapter but I have to figure some things out how I am going to put them in the story.**

**Also I want to thank the reviews the help to continue with the story. So I say Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 2 Snapes Secret

All weak Severus has been nervous for this day his soul mate is going to find out that he was his soul mate. Ever since the year that he made the soul mate potion in his own year and had not gave him a result. He made it every year with no exception. The real reason why he became a Hogwarts teacher was to find his soul mate.

This year was the first time he got a result. At first he was excited but when he say how it was a sudden fear gripped his heart. How could that boy be his soul mate. That boy hated him. He adored that boy from affair he sometimes wondered if he was his soul mate. But then he thought that he was not worthy of him.

That boy is the most beautiful of them all. Of all the persons he hoped would be his soul mate. The boy was not just beautiful on the outside but also on the inside. The boy he hoped after the first shock would love and forgive him. He also knew that if he would force all the students to drink the potion that they would fall in love within minutes with their soul mate. It would be even stronger if he added a drop of his blood in the potion but he knew that he would never do it. He wanted the boy to fall in love with him. He was wondering if the headmaster would allow the boy to stay with him in his quarters.

The doubt was always with him. That had been part of ever since his mother told him the secret of his ancestors. The way magic developed in their family. She told him the secret in her dying bed because she was not sure tend that he inherited to, but he did. He never hated his gift. He embraced it because he wanted a family with all his heart. He simply wish that the boy wanted a family also.

He walked slowly to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he sat down on his chair next to the Headmaster still deep in thoughts.

"Severus is everything alright?" Albus asked softly to his youngest employ.

"I am fine Headmaster, I am just thinking that after a year Longbottom has to make a potion again and I wonder what kind of a disaster that is going to become" Severus said with a sneer.

"It can't be that bad Severus if you just give the boy a change"

"If you say so Headmaster, if you say so".

Severus was slowly eating his breakfast while looking around the Great Hall. He looked at his own house and say properly that they were as always dressed as the best and there behavior was perfect. Unlike the other houses how acted if they where baboons. He slowly looked around the rest of the hall searching for his soul mate. When his eyes landed on the tablet that belonged to the house of his mate he could not find him. He searched along the tablet he could not even find his little friends even they weren't there.

While stabbing his food mindlessly and thinking of his mate the Headmasters stands.

"Would like to request that everybody leaves except the seventh year how got a letter with their normal letter of school."

While almost everybody left the headmaster waves his wand and suddenly the Great Hall is transformed to his potions classroom but twice as big. Severus walks around while inspecting everything.

He was pleased with the result that the Headmaster did. Then suddenly he say him the boy his soul mate. He walks behind and hears what him say.

"Auch. Not that hard, I have to make a potion then at least I need my arm."

He suddenly smirks and says "That's correct mister Potter though I doubt that you will make it correctly."

**A.N. I know it still short but I have writers block of how Harry is going to find out. So I will work on it in the holidays. **

**Well I hope you like it so please Read & Review**


	4. Chapter 4 Harry finds out

When the words left his mouth he knew they were cruel, but he simply did not know how to act around him. Especially lately when he found out about him being his soul mate.

When Harry looked up with does big green eyes with a hurt look he gulps. Didn't that boy knew what kind of an influence he had on him. What he could make him do with one look of his eyes. He would kneel before him in an act of submissive to the boy-how-saved-them-all.

Harry had grown over the summer he was now only a few inches shorter then himself. He also became wider and more muscular, something he could see trough the bulky uniform all the students had to wear. In his mind he licked his lips. That boy had the body of a god.

"Well mister Potter I think it is time you take your seat, same goes for you mister Weasley" Snape sat calmly.

He walks passed them as he picks up a wisp of Harry smell the clean smell of grass after a summer rain, a new book and he believed a swift of the boy's soap. Severus sighs softly, 'even with his smell the boy could drive him crazy' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Is it just me or does Snape look like he has not slept in weeks" Harry asks softly to Ron.

"He doesn't look any different to me he always looks so pale, if you ask me." Ron says smiling. "I do still wonder if the rumors are truth that he is a vampire"

"Well mate I guess we will never find that out" Harry says smiling. "Well let's find a space or else we have to sit in front of the class and have him breath down our necks."

While they walked to their seat in the back of the Great Hall Harry feels a pair of eyes burning in the back of his head, but when he turns around he only sees Snape standing a few feet away. With what looks like sneer in disgust. He simple shacks the feeling of him and takes his stuff out of his bag.

Snape walks slowly to the front of Hall where normally the head table stands. Harry looks in a form of interest at how the potion master makes his robes billows behind him. He always wondered how he did that ever since the first disasters potions lesson. Something that not many people knew that potions was one of the few classes he looked forward too. It seemed so much like cooking and science the two subjects he liked the most at school. But after that lesson the subject he thought he would like the most became his most hated. But even after all these years potions still fascinated him. When he was sad than he would take out his potions book and look study the effects of the potions and which effect each ingredient had in the potion. It soothed him the constants that everything had.

Harry always made sure that he never showed it in any exams that he knew everything. He made the mistakes on purpose. He hated to do it because he liked ever subject. He knew it was stupid but he also did it in almost every subject.

"So Potter are you ready" came from his side.

Harry looked around and saw Malfoy sitting the place beside him. "You probably don't have a soul mate; it will probably be some old hag."

"Oh really Malfoy I was sure tend that Trelawney was yours" Harry said with a sickly sweet smile. Ron snickers softly behind Harry.

"Oh, shut it Weasel. You should not even be here you are all ready a blood traitor."

Before Ron could answer Snape started to talk.

"As you all know you are called here to make the Soul Mate potion. There reason that you are to make this potion is because in one way or another you are related to the old blood line." Snape stated while walking slowly around as he would do when lecturing in his own class room.

Harry looked fascinated as his professor walked around as he finally got an answer of as why he would make this potion.

* * *

Severus slowly continued with his story of the potion as he walked around. For the first time he could feel the full attention of his students. Including the ones that never liked his subject.

"This potion is as old as the druids as they would use it to find there perfect partner. This potion is also one of the oldest known potions know to the modern wizard community."

While telling the lengthy history of why they would make this potion Severus looked slowly to his mate. He sees the intense look of interest. He sighs in his self softly, he suddenly release that this may be the last moment that he could spend with his soul mate in the same room.

"We consider the old blood line to be the main source of our magic and only the people how are related to the blood line are capable to make this potion. So further more…." Before Severus could finish his sentence Dumbledore walked in to the Great Hall.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you professor Snape but I have an announcement to make." The Headmaster sat while walking to the place where Severus was standing.

"The school board has decided that every Soul Mate couple shall live together in appointed chambers. This to prevent that school rules will be broken."

Severus looked shocked at the headmaster, as were all the students that where in the Great Hall. Slowly Severus came back to his senses. This could be his change with Harry to win him over to truly make him his.

"Thank you for your announcement Headmaster. I would like to request that you will be seated so that we can start making the potion." Severus sat tot the Headmaster. He slowly turns to students in front of him and address them. "The instruction are written on the paper on your desk and all the ingredient and necessary instruments are lint up in front of you."

As Severus turns around he hears clinging of the glass vials. He walks towards the headmaster and sits down next to him. As he looks around the Great Hall he started to talk to the Headmaster.

"Why did school board suddenly decided all of the sudden that the soul mate pairs will have their own chambers?"

"Well Severus, ever since I became Headmaster I am finding it ridiculous that the soul mates when they found each other. They can't spend their days and nights together. So I made it one of my goals to make sure tend that they could spend their time together here at Hogwarts. "

Severus stands up and walks around trough the Great Hall and looks at the students as some of already starting to reach the final stage.

* * *

When Snape gave the signal they could start to make the potion Harry looks down to paper with the instruction. He looks in surprise there where only five steps to make this potion. He looks around a lot of other students looked also surprised.

This potion was even simpler then the first potion they had made in their class.

So Harry started to make the potion by simple boiling the rosewater. He looked at the other ingredients they were all flowers of love.

Acacia: Concealed love. White Carnation: Pure Love, Sweet Love, Innocence. Heliotrope: Devotion, Eternal Love. Primrose: Young Love, I cannot live without you. Red Rose: Love, Desire, Respect.

Harry knew this from his nightly reading of this time herbology. He liked the idea that flowers had a meaning and that you could talk that way.

His rose water started to boil. Slowly he was started to prepare the ingredients and one by one the disappeared in his cauldron he could smell all the flowers but also another smell. It was familiar, something he had know as long he had know of the wizarding world. It was also comforting like it so calling out for his soul.

Harry looked up and suddenly was struck by the look Snape was sending him. It almost, almost like a look of love and longing. The man suddenly turned around so that he could no longer see his face.

He heard a soft gasp beside him and looked at Malfoy. Malfoy was fervently searching through the Great Hall. Harry turned back to his own potion as he gently dropped the final ingredient in his potion. He was slowly stirring his potion and suddenly he saw a little simmer, a flicker of something dark in the further transparent potion.

Harry continued with his stirring and slowly the potion got darker and slowly it started to get some shape. He stopped stirring. He looked in to his cauldron and as slowly stopped rotating in the cauldron he started to see a face. The person had dark hair. Suddenly he heard a loud shout of happiness right next to him. He looked up and saw Ron jumping around in joy while shouting.

"IT'S HERE, IT'S HERE"

Harry was happy for Ron he got the person he hoped for. He looked back to his own potion. The potion stopped twirling around. There was a face in it.

Harry looked down and was shocked. It could not be possible be him. As he looked around the Great Hall his eyes landed on the person that was also starring up to him in his cauldron.

At the front of Great Hall the man turned around. As Harry looks in the man's eyes he knew that he had known from the beginning. The tall posture of the man, the pale skin and greasy hair, he knew he would be linked to the man for rest of his live.

Professor Snape

**A.N finally it is finshed. I was a bit stuck of how I would make Harry find thing out I had a basic idea but the details were a bit hazy. But I am glad it finished so please read & review.**

**I also want to thank everybody that already has reviewed the give me an extra push to finish it.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Flash of the future

The man looks at his love when he lays him in his bed. The man looks around in the room he has not been here for over twenty-five year. He missed this little cottage. The way they had lived together here for such a short time. The man looks around all he sees are pictures of a little boy how becomes older in every picture. He smiles sadly at them. There child, his son, the child he never got a change to see to grow up.

He wished that he never had to leave, but he had no choice. He never had a choice in his live. He simple hoped that his love, his other half would understand why he left.

There was a knock on the door. The man stands up to open the door. He walks slowly so he can see his surroundings. Nothing had changed except the amount of picture on the walls. He smiles fondly has he sees a picture of himself flying a broom. He stops to watch more pictures on the wall. Suddenly there is another knock a little more urgent. The man ignores it in favor to watch a picture of his love and a little boy. The boy smiles will he plays with his new Christmas presents while his love is watching the boy with a sad smile. The knows why that is, the little boy looks much like him especially the eyes.

The knocking on the door is getting more and more urgent. The man looks up, he walks slowly to the door. Suddenly the door springs open a man around his mid-twenties jumps in to the cottage. He freezes when he sees the man standing before him. He takes a step back as his face is mingled between surprise, horror and love. Nobody moves, suddenly the youngest one says "Why did you leave dad?"

**A.N. Here is a little flash in the future so I can work on my next chapter So here is a little preview:**

_Snape it could not be Snape. Of all people in the world Snape was his Soul Mate. Harry rose from his seat and with one look he walked out of the Great Hall. He did not see the look that was send to him by Snape._


	6. Chapter 6 We must talk

Snape it could not be Snape. Of all people in the world Snape was his Soul Mate. Harry rose from his seat and with one look he walked out of the Great Hall. He did not see the look that was send to him by Snape.

* * *

Severus knew that Harry knew about the two of them. He was despaired to get to the boy. His heart was calling out to comfort the boy. Severus suddenly released that Harry was no longer a boy but a man, a beautiful man. He sighs and looks around there are not that many students around when his eye lands on Draco Malfoy he looks a bit fearfully while standing behind Longbottom how is just finishing his own potion. Then Longbottom turns around to look at Malfoy and smiles and whispers something softly to Malfoy. The fear slowly disappears out of the eyes of the young Malfoy heir and slowly while caring the bag of Longbottom they move out of the Great hall.

Severus suddenly released that Malfoy and Longbottom are one of the soul mate pairs. He wished that Harry would accept him like that. Suddenly he hears a voice at the doors of the Great Hall. It was Longbottom "You know professor he will accept you when you open your heart and try not to hurt him, then he will come to you. Maybe you should go after him and comfort him he is probably in the library near the herbology sector. I thought you would like to know". Then the boy turns around towards Malfoy and together they walk away.

Severus is stunt how that Longbottom knew about Harry being his soul mate. And slowly he walks to the library to find his young soul mate

* * *

Harry was slowly turning the pages of an ancient book about the magical plants of Egypt. He was trying to get is mind of things. Snape, why of all people why had Snape be his soul mate. It was not like he hated the man, more like he respected him. That man was the youngest potions master in Britain, a spy for the light side and youngest teacher at one of most prestigious wizarding school of the world.

Harry hoped that this would not complicate his fight against Voldemort. That Snape would not risk his live for him. He may not like the man but he did not have a wish to have him dead.

Suddenly Harry heard behind him, "I think we need to talk Mister Potter".

* * *

Severus did not know what to do so he thought it was wise to look if mister Longbottom was right about what he said about Harry. So slowly he made his way to the library.

Severus went to think about the thousand and one ways to how the conversion would go with Harry. He simply did not know what to do. And also how there life would be if they would get together. When Severus enters the library he slowly walks to herbolgy sector where Longbottom said that his Harry would be. 'His Harry, when did became Harry his? When that boy came to school he was Potter and now he is his Harry.' Severus turned out his thoughts he needed to focus on the conversion a head.

When Severus sees Harry sitting with a big book in his lap in the frame of the window his breath is taken away from him. That boy… man was the vision of beauty. With his hair tussled simmering in the sunlight, his wide frame relaxed leaning against the side of the window frame. His facile expression was set in concentration while he studied the book in front of him. Slowly Severus opens his mouth to speak to Harry.

"I think we need to talk Mister Potter".

* * *

Harry turns slowly to the voice that calls his name. He was not surprised to see Snape standing there. When he looks at Snape he can see that the man was nervous. He knew that he should not be cruel. He acutely knew that he could not be cruel. That man had sacrificed so much to him and the wizarding world. So Harry had decided that he would give that man a change to let him see what kind of man he was.

"Well then professor" Harry said softly "shall we talk then".

"I think it wise we should talk where it is more private and not the whole school will know, unless you want that of course". Snape said in a softer tone then normal.

"I think that is wise, perhaps you know a place."

"Well then follow me Mister Potter"

()()()()()()()()()

Severus was slowly walking down the halls towards his quarters. He knew that he should not yet take the boy there but he needed to be in own territory.

"Sir, where are you taking me?" suddenly Harry says behind.

"You will see Mister Potter."

Severus simply could not tell the boy. He knew that he should change that but he simply could not. Not until he was sure that Harry would not go and break his heart. But then there where also the words that mister Longbottom told him, that he should open his heart for Harry. He simply did not know what to do anymore. Of one thing he was curtained that he would give the boy… man a change. After all for the rest of the year the two of them will life together in his apartment. Also in a little part in his brain Severus was excited that Harry would come and live with him in his home that he could show the boy another side of him, a more friendlily and gentle side.

They had arrived at his quarters and slowly Severus walks to the portrait that guards his chambers.

"Good morning Sal how are today?" Severus asks to portrait, much to Harry surprise. He did not know that the man could be kind even to a portrait.

"I am fine Severus and how is this with you?"

"That would be Harry Potter, Sal. He will be living with me from now on."

"What" Harry cried out in surprise. "I will live with you, but I thought, I thought".

"Did you not hear what professor Dumbledore told at the earlier in the Great Hall about the Soul mate pairs."

"Yeah, I did but I thought he was joking, sweet mother of Merlin".

"Sorry young man no swearing with Merlin I knew that man and he was a very caring man so please don't use his name in such a manner in my presence. Understood young man".

"Yes sir. Can I ask you question sir?"

"There is nothing wrong with asking questions young man so please asks".

"How are you sir?"

"I am Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizarding"

"Well I think we would like to enter instead of talking here in the hallway, I would like to enter Sal."

"Password correct and young Harry do come and talk with me sometime."

"Of course sir."Harry now turns to Snape. "Your password is I would like to enter Sal? That is the simplest password I ever heard."

"Well Mister Potter, Sal likes to be asked to open his portrait but also how would guess that my password would be just that."

"I guess your right sir."

"Well make yourself comfortable while I will make some tea."

When Harry looks around and sees the rooms of his potions professor he was in a light shock the room where beautiful decorated in light cream colored walls and carpet with dark mahogany furniture and a very comfortable looking couch and chairs. The room looked lived in and homey.

"How would you like your tea mister Potter?"

"Well I would like some milk no sugar please."

"Here you go Mister Potter."

"Thank you sir. You wanted to talk with me Professor so let's talk."


End file.
